1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an absorbent article comprising two side edges running in the longitudinal direction, two end edges running in the transverse direction, a liquid-permeable surface layer, a liquid-tight surface layer, and an absorption body arranged between the surface layers, the absorption body comprising at least one intermediate storage part and one liquid transfer part.
2. Description of Related Art
A common problem associated with an absorbent article such as a diaper or an incontinence pad, which is intended to absorb body fluid, is that fluid leaks out past the side edges of the article. To help prevent side leakage, it is customary to arrange different types of leakage barriers along the side edges of the article. For example, diapers and incontinence pads are often provided with elastic members which, while the article is being used, are tightened around the user's legs and hold the side edges of the article in sealing contact against the legs. Elastic members can also be used to form raised edge barriers. It is also possible to create raised barriers in another way, for example by providing ridges or the like which prevent liquid from flowing freely over the side edges of the article.
However, it has been found that despite all the efforts which have previously been made to avoid leakage at the side edges, the problem still remains, especially in certain applications. This problem is particularly troublesome for bedridden individuals since the risk of leakage increases considerably when the user is lying in a side position. Body fluid which is excreted in this position tends to run out and gather, by the effect of gravity, at the longitudinal side edge of the article, where the available absorption material quickly becomes oversaturated with liquid. The remaining liquid which is not absorbed can run freely along the side edge. The risk is of course great that this liquid will be forced out over the side edge of the article and escape if the user moves in such a way that a gap is formed between the article and the user's body.
One reason for the increased risk of leakage when the user is in a side position is that the absorption capacity of absorbent articles of this type has been optimized for wetting along the longitudinal center line of the article. Thus, there is only a small amount of absorption material available at the side edges of the article, and this material is soon fully utilized when liquid runs to the side edge. This also means that leakage occurs even if the total absorption capacity of the absorbent article has only been utilized to a limited extent. Thus, the absorption material nearest the side edge which is furthest down when the user is lying down is oversaturated, while the main part of the absorption capacity of the article is not used up. It can therefore happen that body fluid leaks out from an article that has unused absorption capacity.